Dear Maestra
by SkyGem
Summary: Omake for RaF. Eight-year-old Tsuna writes a letter for school about his family. Originally a one-shot, now includes the rest of the guardians.
1. My Family

Summary: Omake for RaF. Eight-year-old Tsuna writes a letter for school about his family. One-shot, but I might include the others if I get enough requests.

SkyGem: Well, I saw this idea in another fandom and thought it was cute, so I decided to write one myself. I hope you like it, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

><p>Name: Tsunayoshi Taru.<p>

Class: 3-C

Assignment: Tell me a little about your home life; where do you live? Do you have any siblings? What are your parents like?

Dear Maestra,

My name is Tsunayoshi Taru, and I live at the Vongola Headquarters with my papa and my uncles and my aunts and my brothers and my sister. I have a really BIG family! Except that only my papa is my real family. My uncles are my papa's friends and my aunts are my uncles wifes and my brothers and sister are my uncles children! I don't have a mama, but that's okay! I don't need one! My aunties and the maids are like my mamas!

I have six uncles and they're all really really nice! My uncle G knew my papa since they were kids like me, but then they got separated when grandma and grandpa died and papa got sent to something called a foster home. I wonder what a foster home is? Papa says its icky, and he didn't like it so he ran away! My uncle G's name isn't really G, its Gabriele, but he doesn't like his name, so everyone calls him G! Papa sometimes calls him by his real name, and uncle G gets really mad and says words that papa tells me I'm never ever supposed to repeat! They're bad words! Uncle G is my brother Hayato's papa, and Hayato doesn't have a mama either, but he says he doesn't mind. Hayato is a lot like his papa and gets mad easily, but he's actually really nice and he and my other big brothers and big sister take really good care of me! Uncle G is my papa's storm guardian and right-hand and guess what! When I take over the family from my papa, I'm going to make Hayato my storm guardian, but that's a secret, so shhh!

My papa has five other guardians too! His mist guardian is named Daemon! Uncle Daemon is really nice to me and my brothers and sister, but sometimes, if we get hurt, he cane be really really scary! Like this one time, a mean boy was making fun of me and uncle Daemon went over to talk to the boy's papa and the boy's papa said that he couldn't do anything about it. Then uncle Daemon and uncle Alaude got really mad and went to talk to him, but I don't think they were really talking because there was lots of screaming and afterwards the boys father was bleeding a lot and he looked really scared. But after that, everything was okay. Uncle Daemon is a little weird, though. He has this hairstyle that looks like a melon, but I think that it looks really nice on him! My big brother Mukuro and big sister Chrome are twins and Uncle Daemon is their papa and they have pineapple hairstyles that look a little like their papas! Big brother Mukuro and big sister Chrome are the only ones in our family that have a real mama, but I'm not jealous. Auntie Elena who is their mama is always really nice to me and she's just like a mama to me! If I get hurt and I can't find papa, she'll hug me and make all the pain go away and she always gives me kisses just like a real mama does! I think auntie Elena and auntie Bianca are the most prettiest and the most nicest aunties in the whole wide world!

Auntie Bianca is my uncle Asaris fiancee, which means he's going to be my big brother Takeshis step-mother! But even though she's not his real mama, she's really nice just like a real mama. She's just like an angel! Before she decided to marry uncle Asari she used to work at our mansion as a maid but now she isn't a maid anymore! Uncle Asari is papa's rain guardian and he's Japanese and he's teaching us how to speak his language! We're going to go to Japan during the summer time because my big brother Ryohei's sister Kyoko lives there with her friends family. Uncle Asari says that even though Italy is his home now, he still likes going to Japan every once in a while because he grew up there. I like going to Japan too! My papa told me that my mama was from Japan so I'm half Japanese!

My uncle Knuckle is a priest and he's my papas sun guardian! My big brother Ryohei is his nephew! Big brother Ryohei came to live with us a few years ago because his mama and papa died in a car accident and his sister Kyoko fell asleep and wouldn't wake up. But she woke up a few months later and everything was fine but she didn't come to live with us because she wanted to stay in Japan. That's why we go to go to Japan every summer, so that big brother Ryohei can spend time with his sister! Uncle Knuckle is really nice but he can be really loud and so can big brother Ryohei and he looks a lot like uncle Knuckle so sometimes people think he's uncle Knuckle's son but he's not! But that's okay because I still love Ryohei a lot already and he's my big brother!

One of my other uncles is uncle Alaude. I mentioned him when I was talking about uncle Daemon. Uncle Alaude is my papa's cloud guardian and he can be really protective. He's really quiet and doesn't like crowds and he likes to arrest people a lot but he's really nice to me! He has to go away on assignments a lot to other countries and sometimes takes big brother Kyoya with him. Big brother Kyoya is his son. Big brother Kyoya is just like uncle Alaude except he doesn't arrest people and he sometimes calls me herbivore. When I asked him what it means he said that it means someone eats a lot of veggies. I don't like veggies though so how can I be a herbivore? Sometimes big brother Kyoya can be hard to understand but I still love him.

My papa's last and youngest guardian is my uncle Lampo, and he's the lightning guardian. Uncle Lampo doesn't have a son or daughter yet, but I think he will have one soon. My papa says so because he made a new friend a little while ago and he likes to go out with her a lot. Sometimes he sleeps at her house. But why would that mean that he's going to have a son? I sleep in the same house as everyone else too? Does that mean I'm going to have a son soon too? I asked papa but he laughed and said that I'm too young to become a papa and I felt really relieved. I'm still a kid. I don't want to be a papa. Anyways, you have to be an adult to be a papa don't you?

Those are all my papa's guardians and their wifes and children. My papa is their boss and he's also the sky guardian! When I get older I'm going to be a sky guardian too and then all my siblings will be my guardians but please don't tell them! I want it to be a surprise! I can't wait to take over the family because everyone in the family is so nice and they really respect papa. Papa is really cool! When I get bigger, I want to be just like papa!

Oh, but I almost forgot! The maids and the butlers and all the other servants are all my family too! I can't forget about them! They're always so nice to me and sometimes take care of me when papa and my uncles and aunties are busy or at meetings. My papa says that some other people from other families are not nice to their maids and butlers and I think thats not right! You should respect them because they work so hard for you! That's why I always make sure to be really polite to them and always say thank you!

Some people think that my family is really weird but I think that my family is really awesome! My papa and my uncles and my aunties and my brothers and my sister and the maids and the butlers and the chefs and everyone else might not be normal to everyone else but they're all really nice and they take care of me and I love my family more than anything in the whole wide world!

Sincerely,  
>Tsunayoshi Taru<p>

* * *

><p>SkyGem: Yes, I am aware that there are some grammar mistakes, but hey, what would you expect of a six year old? I assure you it was all intentional. I hope you guys liked this story, ne? And I was planning on updating yesterday, but I went to the CN Tower yesterday (which was absolutely amazing btw) and was really tired by the time I got back, so gomen. Please forgive me? Oh, and I'll be updating quite a few of my multi-chaps over the weekend. Look forward to it. Anyways, that's it for now and don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought, ne? Ciao!<p> 


	2. Something Important

Name: Hayato Gokudera

Class: 3-C

Assignment: Have you ever lost anything important to you? How did you feel when you lost it? Did you ever find it again?

I remember when I was seven, I lost something VERY important to me. I lost my younger brother Tsuna. Only, I wasn't the one that lost him. It was my uncle Lampo. It was summer, and we weren't going to leave for Japan for two weeks, and since everyone else was busy, my uncle Lampo took me, Tsuna, and Takeshi to town for fun. We were eating our ice cream and one minute, Tsuna was there, and the next, he was completely gone!

Uncle Lampo started to panic when he saw that Tsuna was gone, so I had to get him to calm down. But he wouldn't call uncle Giotto, because he thought that maybe Tsuna had just gotten lost. Finally, after three hours, I finally got him to call uncle Giotto, and it all went downhill from there. Uncle Giotto started shouting so loud, even me and Takeshi heard him, and guess what! He was actually saying the kinds of words that my papa usually says! I was so surprised! That was the first time I ever heard my uncle Giotto say those kinds of words!

After that, uncle Lampo quickly took us home and my papa and Takeshi's papa and everyone else was so relieved that we didn't get lost too, but they were still so worried about Tsuna. After making sure we were all okay, everyone started running around everywhere and calling people. They even called cousin Dino's Family to help us search! They tried calling the Varia to search too, but they were busy doing something important.

While our papas and uncles were searching everywhere for Tsuna, me and Takeshi and all of our other siblings had to stay out of the way, so we all went over to big brother Kyoya's room. Big brother Kyoya can be a little scary and a little annoying sometimes, but he's our big brother and he always knows how to make us feel better. Takeshi started crying when he saw him and he hugged big brother Kyoya really tight and wouldn't let go. Other times, Kyoya would have told him to get away from him, but this time, he just hugged him back and said that it was okay. Even big brother Ryohei knew that it was time to be quiet.

I felt really sad too, but I didn't cry. I just watched quietly. But then big sister Chrome gave me a big hug and she said that its okay and that papa and everyone else would find Tsuna. And then I started crying. That was the first time in my life that I didn't know where Tsuna was, and I was really really scared! What if I never got to see my little brother again?

But then, a little later, my papa and uncle Asari came into the room looking really relieved. Papa sat down beside me and pulled me into his lap and he hugged me and said that it was okay because the Varia found Tsuna and uncle Giotto was going right now to bring him home. I felt so happy when I heard this and my smile was so BIG!

And then, something really funny happened! The door to big brother Kyoya's room was open and we saw uncle Daemon and uncle Alaude walk past it holding a very scared looking uncle Lampo. Uncle Lampo's face was really pale! He looked like a ghost! We all walked to the door to see where uncles Daemon and Alaude were taking him and we saw them take him to the torture room. Chrome didn't move, but big brothers Mukuro and Kyoya got these big grins on their faces and followed their papa's inside. There was a lot of screaming afterwards until they closed the door…

Later, Tsuna and uncle Giotto came back home and Tsuna had a lot of bruises and he looked hurt but then uncle Knuckle healed him and he was as good as new! The next few hours were kinda busy because the Dragone Family had to be destroyed, but afterwards everything was over and we started getting ready for our trip to Japan! That year, the trip was lots of fun, only uncle Lampo was in bed most of the time because uncle Knuckle couldn't or maybe didn't heal him properly.

Since that time, me, Takeshi, and big brother Ryohei have all been kidnapped so its not a big deal anymore but our papas get really mad, and now the mafia world is short three more Families. I still get scared every time one of my brothers is kidnapped, but not as scared as that time Tsuna went missing because I know that they are going to be okay. I don't care what other people think of them, but my family is the most important thing in the world to me and I hope I never lose any of them for good because if I do, I'll be really sad and whoever makes it happen will die a very scary death!

* * *

><p>SkyGem: Haha, there's Hayato's essay! I hope you liked it! This gives a little insight as to what was happening when Tsuna was kidnapped near the beginning of RaF. I'll also be writing a one-shot soon about how Lampo was tortured, as per the request of one of my readers. I hope you like it, yes? Please do leave a review! Ciao!<p>

P.S. I changed a few small things in last chapter since I realized that a few things didn't line up with the time line. Most of it is the same, though, no worries.


	3. Bedtime Stories

Name: Takeshi Asari

Class: 3-C

Assignment: What's your favourite bedtime story to listen to before you go to sleep? Why do you like it so much? Does it have a special meaning to you?

I have lots of favourite bedtime stories, but my very very favourite one is called "The Maid With Everything." It's a story that my new mama told me once. Well, she's not my mama yet, but she will be soon!

Anyways, the story goes like this. There was once a very poor maid. She worked very hard all day for a very rich family, but she didn't mind, because she loved the family that she worked for. She had lots of fun at work and her bosses were really nice to her. She also moved out of her parents house to live with her fiancé, the man that she wanted to marry. He was a nice man, but sometimes he could be kind of mean. But the maid was happy, even if she was poor.

Then, one day, the maid's fiancé got fired from his job, and then he started to get really mean. He started drinking a lot and staying at home all day, and when the maid came home from work, he would be really mean to her and treat her like a slave. The maid tried to be nice because she knew that he was just sad because he was fired. Now, she hated going home every day, and stayed at her work as long as she could.

But because she stayed at her work for so long and because the men that she worked for were very good-looking, her fiancé started to get jealous and suspicious. Then, one day, he was really drunk when she got home and he started saying bad things. The maid tried to be nice, but then he said something really mean about her bosses, who were always so nice to her, and she got really mad! When she got mad, they started fighting, and her fiancé hit her!

When he hit her, she couldn't take it anymore, so she ran away from home. But when she wa running, she met one of her bosses, and he saw that she was hurt, so he took her back to his house, and he took her to the wife of one of his friends, who let her borrow some clothes.

Then, after that, the maid stayed at her bosses house and didn't ever go back to her fiancé's house ever again! She lived with her bosses house for a few months and became really good friends with them, specially with the one that found her on the day she ran away. And then, he asked her to marry him, and she was really happy! But he already had a son who was eight years old and she was scared that he wouldn't like her and that he wouldn't want her to be his new mama, but she was wrong, because he really really liked her!

So after that, the maid married the man that saved her and she lived happily ever after with her new husband and son and the rest of her new family and she didn't even care that her new family was rich, because she got everything that she always wanted, which was a family of her own.

When my mama finished telling me the story, I told her that I was so happy for the maid, and the maid reminded me of Cinderella. When she heard this, my mama told me that the story was a lot like Cinderella, except that the maid didn't have evil step-sisters and her mama was still alive and loved her very much.

And then mama said that it was also different because Cinderella was a fairy tale, but the story about the maid is actually true! When I found out that it was true, I was so surprised, and I asked mama if she knew who the maid was, and then she smiled and told me that the maid was actually her!

I was so surprised. I was sad about what mama's fiancé did to her, but if he hadn't done that, then she wouldn't be my mama right now, so I'm a little thankful to him, but that doesn't mean I like him, because he really hurt my mama.

This is my favourite bedtime story because and it means a lot to me because it tells about how my mama and papa fell in love, and I ask mama to tell it to me a lot. Mama always says yes, but she looks a little sad when she tells about the part with her ex fiancé. But then she always gets really happy when she gets to the part about the man that she married and her new son and I get happy because if she's happy when she says that part it means that she loves me.

And she tells me that every night before I go to bed. She tells me she loves me so much and that even if she didn't give birth to me, she says I'm still her son. And then I tell her that I love her too and I say goodnight to her and my papa, and they both kiss me goodnight, and because of that I always have happy dreams!

* * *

><p>SkyGem: I just love writing from a child's point of view. They're so naïve, and it's interesting to see the world through their eyes. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, and please do leave a review telling me what you thought!<p> 


	4. The Day It All Changed

Name: Kyoya Alaude

Class: 5D

Assignment: What is one day that changed your life a lot? Did it make your life better, or worse? How did it change it?

The day that changed my life the most is the day I first met my father. When I was really small, I used to live with my mother in Japan, and I didn't like it much. She used to be really mean to me, and sometimes she would hit me. I hated her. But then one day, when I was five-years-old, I was running some errands for my mother, and some yakuza thugs started being really annoying. The yakuza is the Japanese mafia. Anyways, they were being really annoying, so I beat them up. But when I was about to walk away, some other guys came up. I didn't know if I could beat them up, but before they could do anything bad to me, someone beat them up.

When I saw who saved me I was so happy because it was my father. I had never seen him before, but I knew it was him because I had a picture of him. He was so cool! After that, he took me home to talk to my mother, and after that, I went with him to live at a hotel for a few days until he finished his work in Japan and we came home to Italy!

When we first came to Italy, I was a little nervous because I didn't know how to speak the language, and my father told me that I had four brothers and a sister. I was nervous because I didn't know how to act around them. But when we got there, it wasn't so hard. They were all really nice to me even though sometimes I was kind of mean to them. It didn't take me a long time to learn how to speak Italian, and I was happy when I did.

All of my younger brothers and my sister aren't really related to me, but I love them a lot. My youngest brother Tsunayoshi is the cutest person ever and he's really sweet. There's no way not to love him. The second youngest one, Hayato, can be get angry easily, but he has his own cuteness. He's really really loyal to his family, especially to Tsunayoshi. After Hayato is Takeshi and he's happy **all the time**. It can be a little annoying sometimes, but it helps to put us at ease when we're worried or sad. And the last two are the twins, my brother Mukuro and sister Chrome. They both can be really sadistic and creepy, but they really really care for their siblings (even me!), and get mad when someone hurts them.

About three years after me, my other brother Ryohei came to live with us too because his parents died in a car crash and his father was my unckle Knuckle's younger brother. Ryohei can be really loud, but I love him anyways. And uncle Lampo's son will be born soon too. I can't wait until we have another member in our family. I love my family so much and I'm so happy that I found my father because it gave me the life I have today!


	5. What I Want to Say

Name: Ryohei Sasagawa

Class: 4-A

Assignment: If you had one hour to talk to anyone you wanted to, who would it be and what would you say to them?

If there was anyone in this world that I could EXTREMELY talk to, I would choose my parents!

My EXTREME parents died three years ago in a car crash when we were on our way home from a restaurant, and because of that, I EXTREMELY had to come to Italy to live with my uncle and I was separated from my little sister, who wanted to stay in Japan and live with her friend's EXTREME family!

I want to EXTREMELY talk to my parents because I didn't get to say goodbye to them last time!

I want to tell my mom and dad that I will always EXTREMELY miss them, and that I will always love them the most to the EXTREME!

But I also want to tell them that I love my new family!

I want to tell them about my new EXTREME little brothers, Tsuna and Takeshi and Hayato! Tsuna EXTREMELY reminds me of Kyoko because they're both EXTREMELY cute and EXTREMELY fluffy! But Tsuna is also EXTREMELY strong! But he never EXTREMELY spars with and he EXTREMELY told me it's because he EXTREMELY doesn't want to hurt me! Takeshi is always EXTREMELY happy and he can throw a baseball EXTREMELY hard! And Hayato's hair looks like an EXTREME squid!

I also EXTREMELY have two big brothers and a big sister now! They can be ETREMELY creepy and weird sometimes, but they're also EXTREMELY fun and EXTREMELY protective! I like to spar with big brother Kyoya to the EXTREME but sometimes, he EXTREMELY gets carried away! Like last week, he EXTREMELY broke by arm by accident, and uncle Knuckle had to heal it to the EXTREME! But it's EXTREMELY okay because afterwards he EXTREMELY said sorry his face was pink to the EXTREME! Big brother Mukuro and big sister Chrome are EXTREMELY twins and they both have hair that looks like EXTREME pineapples! Big brother Mukuro is also EXTREMELY strong, just like all of my EXTREME siblings, and I sometimes EXTREMELY spar with him, but big sister Chrome is like Tsuna and doesn't like to fight to the EXTREME!

My uncles and aunts are also all EXTREMELY nice and they all EXTREMELY take very good care of me and EXTREMELY treat me like their own!

We also EXTREMELY spend every summer in Japan to the EXTREME so we know that Kyoko is also doing EXTREMELY well!

So what I EXTREMELY want to tell my parents the most is that me and Kyoko have EXTREMELY AMAZING people taking care of us so they don't need to EXTREMELY worry about us anymore so they can REST IN PEACE to the EXTREME!

* * *

><p>SkyGem: Hehe, loved writing this chapter, even if it was kinda annoying having to add EXTREMEs everywhere. Anyways, please do leave a review and tell me what you thought, ne? Oh, and the first person to tell me how many words I have in CAPITALS (not including the 'I's) in this chapter gets to choose which guardian I write in the next chapter as well as a special shout-out! So include your guess and the name of the EXTREME guardian you want to choose in your review, ne? Well, that's all for now, see you next time to the EXTREME! Ciao!<p>

P.S. Some of you were wondering if we could see the teachers' reactions? Well, I'll add an extra chapter at the end, just because so many of you want it ^_^.


	6. Bullies

SkyGem: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who counted all the EXTREMEs in the previous chapter! Anyways, in the end, the first person to get the right answer was the user Kaluin! There were 52 completely capitalized words in the previous chapter! Yay! But they didn't choose which character they wanted next…so I'll just be doing Mukuro! I hope you guys like it, ne?

* * *

><p>Name: Mukuro Spade<p>

Class: 5-C

Assignment: What would you do if someone was bullying you? What if they were bullying your friends or your younger siblings? Would you tell an adult? Why or why not?

If someone was bullying me, I'd beat them up. Simple as that. Almost since I learned to walk, I've been learning to fight, to defend myself and my family. A lot of my opponents get this strange idea into their heads that just because I'm an illusionist, I don't know how to fight. Funny, right?

But you want to know a secret? I actually learned how to fight before I learned how to make illusions! Making illusions is actually much harder than it looks, and I didn't even master it until I turned seven, which is also when my sister mastered it. Fighting, though, is much easier than illusions. But even if I do say that, I'm probably average in fighting at best. Most of my siblings would actually be able to beat me in a fight if I didn't use my illusions, but I guess it's because my illusions are my weapons. The same way that little Hayato uses dynamite or Takeshi uses his sword, I use my illusions. So, I guess in all out hand-to-hand combat the strongest person would probably be…I have no idea. Little Ryohei has the most physical strength, but Kyoya might be able to beat him even if he didn't use his tonfas, and even my little tuna fish is rather strong without his flames, so who knows.

But anyways, if someone were to bully my younger siblings…well…I would probably scar them for life? Physically, emotionally, and mentally. I know that all my adorable younger siblings would definitely be able to defend themselves against a common playground bully, since our parents raised us to be able to defend ourselves, but it's just the concept of it. We're a family, so if you mess with one of us, you deal with all of us.

So, what would I actually do in that situation? Well, first of all, I would take them down to my family's "interrogation" room and tie them to a chair. Then I would proceed to rip out every single one of their nails and force 10 L of water down their throats. After that, well, I don't really think I should tell you, or else you'll have nightmares…

And no, I wouldn't tell an adult about the bullying because even if I'm a sadist, I still don't want the bully to die…

* * *

><p>SkyGem: Well, there's one look into the terrifying mind of one of the pineapple heads XD. I hope you all liked and sorry it's so short! Anyways, leave a review and tell me what you thought, ne? And I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible!<p> 


	7. I Want Them to Know

SkyGem: Woohoo! I updated this really fast this time XD. I'm so proud of myself! Lol. I guess I just really wanna get this and Being Human done with so that I can post the next chapter of FTT (I'm almost done writing it already). Anyways, I hope you likes this chapter, ne?

* * *

><p>Name: Chrome Spade<p>

Class: 5-C

Assignment: What is one thing that you would like everyone to know about you?

One thing I would like everyone to know about me is that I'm not a helpless little girl! Everyone keeps treating me like I'm helpless and can't stand up for myself and always need someone to protect me, but that's not true! I was raised in a mafia household for goodness' sake! I know how to fight! I'm not quiet because I'm timid; I'm quiet because I just don't like talking to others outside my family and I'm not good at expressing myself with words!

I love my brothers and cousins and uncles and my dad; I love them so, so much, but they can be too overprotective sometimes! Sure I welcome the help when I'm surrounded by like ten people and they're all older than me and there's no chance of winning, but do they really need to interfere when there are only like three guys my age and they can't fight to save their lives? I mean, I'm pretty sure I can take on a bunch of elementary schoolers. It's just not possible to grow up in the headquarters of one of the most powerful mafia families in all of Italy with the founder of that family and his guardians as your uncles and father, and the children of those guardians as your brothers and not be able to fight! I've pretty much mastered my illusions, I learned how to use a gun at the age of four, I've known how to throw grenades and dynamite at the age of three, and I keep the points of my trident sharp so I can gut anyone if I so choose.

I'm also one of the oldest of all my siblings, even if the others are only younger than me by one or two years, which means I'm supposed to be the one protecting them, not the other way around. But instead, they baby me almost as much as they baby Tsunayoshi, our youngest sibling at the moment (but that is subject to change in a few months, when uncle Lampo's child is going to be born).

The only ones that don't treat me like I'm made of glass are my mom and my aunt Bianca, and I guess my aunt Sylvana, but I don't know her too well yet, so I'm not entirely sure. I guess it's because they understand how I feel, being in a family full of overprotective males. You love them, but they can be extremely annoying sometimes.

* * *

><p>SkyGem: Ahaha, I feel kind of sorry for Chrome…anyways, please do leave a review and let me know what you thought, ne? And I'll try and put up the last chapter of this as soon as I can. I hope you're all looking forward to the chapter with the teachers' reactions XD. Ciao!<p>

P.S. I'm about to start writing a one-shot, so that'll be posted in an hour or so (if I don't get distracted). Look forward to it, ne? Genre: Family/Friendship. Probably going to have lots of fluff.

P.P.S. While uploading this chapter, I realised they changed the manage stories section, where you add another chapter to a fic! It looks weird! It was good enough before, so why you have to make unnecessary changes, FFN?


	8. Their Reactions

Twenty-six-year-old Alexa had no idea how to react to the assignment she was reading. It was the assignment of one of her favourite students, a fluffy little brunet named Tsunayoshi Taru.

The boy was always sweet and thoughtful, and kept his "brothers" in line.

But that was partially where the problem lay.

How exactly was he related to the two other boys in her class that he always spent his time with?

It said here that their fathers worked together, but that wasn't really a reason for them all to live together…was it?

And after gushing for over five minutes about how adorable Tsuna was for thinking that he could become a father just from sleeping in the same house as someone, an idea hit her smack on the head and she froze mid gush.

…Could it be possible that Tsuna came from some polygamous family?

It wasn't very likely, but why else would three women live alone in a household of seven men, none of whom were related?

And why else would the children call each other siblings while they called the adults uncles and aunts?

Alexa felt herself grow cold as the scenario became more and more possible in her mind, but tried to reassure herself that at least Tsuna's family obviously all loved each other very much, if what he said about his uncles Alaude and Daemon going to "talk" to the bully's father were true…

Deciding that this situation didn't need her immediate attention, Alexa went about marking Tsunayoshi's assignment and resolving to ask him later about his home situation.

* * *

><p>Reading Hayato's essay, Alexa began to second-guess her earlier decision.<p>

The kids had been getting _kidnapped_?

Well…from what she knew, they were filthy rich, so maybe the kids being kidnapped and held for ransom shouldn't be such a surprise to her, but the fact that Hayato was so nonchalant about it now wasn't a good thing.

Did the parents not pay attention to their kids?

How else would they have gotten kidnapped so many times?

And the part about this guy, Lampo, being beat up…was there domestic violence in this household?

Sure not…?

And without another thought, Alexa picked up her phone and called the Child Protective Services, telling them about her suspicions and being reassured that someone would be sent to the residence to check up on the children.

* * *

><p>By the time Alexa read Takeshi's essay about his favourite bedtime story, she had developed a very healthy distrust of his, Tsuna's, and Hayato's family.<p>

The fact that the Child Protective Services hadn't gotten back to her yet about how the visit had gone and the fact that Tsuna and his siblings had been missing from school the past two days had made her very suspicious about the whole situation.

So when she read about the young boy's favourite bedtime story, she took it with a grain of salt.

Alexa suspected that what had really happened hadn't been so child friendly, and that the real story had been similar to what Takeshi's stepmother's ex-fiancé had suspected.

As her dislike of the family continued to grow, Alexa decided not to burst the child's bubble about his favourite bedtime story and merely left a comment that it was a very nice story and she could see why he liked it so much.

* * *

><p>Thirty-one-year-old Adrianna wasn't as prone to jumping to conclusions as Alexa was, so when she read her fifth year student's work, she found it to be incredibly sweet.<p>

It was only about two months into the school year, but already it had been made crystal clear that her student, Kyoya Alaude, was one who didn't get along well with his peers and who did not like to express his emotions aloud.

But by reading his assignments about his siblings, it had been made clear that he was just as much a child as the rest of his classmates, and a very loving one at that, if his protectiveness of his younger siblings was any indication.

The story about how he had beat up some gangsters didn't bother her much; he was a child, and therefore prone to exaggerating. His father had probably stepped in when the yakuza thugs had surrounded Kyoya.

At one point in time, Adrianna had also wondered about Kyoya's relationship with his so-called siblings, but had decided that they were probably some kind of extended family.

Although it was a little bit worrying that Kyoya had been abused by his mother when he was younger…

Maybe Adrianna would call up his father and suggest having a talk with Kyoya, just to see that there hadn't been any lasting effects.

* * *

><p>Ryohei's teacher, a twenty-nine-year-old by the name of Agnola, was in tears by the time she finished reading the boy's essay.<p>

Agnola herself had a beautiful three-year-old daughter, and the thought of any child being put in her student's situation really saddened her.

Agnola remembered sometimes being mildly irritated with the boy for always being so loud, but also admiring him for his ability to always be so upbeat and be so kind to everyone. Never before had the woman suspected that he was holding such a dark past.

Suddenly, his actions took on completely different meanings for her.

His eternally loud voice portrayed a desperate struggle to keep his mind off his parents' death instead of an inability to differentiate between indoor and outdoor voices.

And his blinding smile and cheerful personality showed his determination to not let anyone see how completely devastated inside.

The immature and naïve boy had suddenly become, in his teacher's mind, the brave and tragic hero.

…but maybe she was just reading too much into it…

* * *

><p>When Alcinia read Mukuro Spade's essay, she let out a little sigh; she'd known her student for a while know, and she had expected this.<p>

The boy's writing and grammar were pretty near flawless, but they hardly made any sense.

Probably because he kept jumping from topic to topic.

One moment, the boy was talking about how he would deal with a bully, then he was talking about some video game he played with his siblings.

Because of course he had to be talking about a video game.

What other explanation was there?

It wasn't as if he could be talking about real life.

Because even if he knew how to defend himself, there were no such things as magical illusions.

And he had a rather disturbing imagination, if his words about pulling someone's nails out were any indication.

And that last sentence about not wanting the bully to die; he was really prone to exaggerating, like many kids his age.

But at least that's all it was; and exaggeration…

…Right?

* * *

><p>When Alcinia got to reading Chrome's essay, a smile grew on her face.<p>

Having an older brother herself, she understood where the young girl was coming from.

But it had to be worse for Chrome, because she didn't only have on protective older brother, she had six protective brothers that knew how to fight, and a father and six uncles that all had a power known as money.

She must be feeling absolutely suffocated.

Chrome was a quiet and very sweet girl, but it seemed that her brother's personality had rubbed off on her as well.

The female Spade twin was just as prone to jumping from topic to topic and getting her video games mixed up with real life as her brother was.

Like that one sentence about learning to use a gun at the age of four.

Alcinia definitely disapproved of introducing children to such violent video games at such a young age, but how others raised their children was really none of her business, so she just kept quiet and marked the assignment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

* * *

><p>SkyGem: Well, that's the end of this fanfiction! Wow, can you believe it's been half a year since I started writing this? Lol, I'm such a slow updater! But anyways, thank you all so much for staying with this fanfiction for so long, and please do leave one more review letting me know what you thought! If you haven't already, I would appreciate it if you were to check out some of my other fanfictions! Thank you all so much for your continued support and I hope to see you all again soon! Ciao!<p> 


End file.
